The Emperor's Rose
by DesertLilies
Summary: After hearing a prophecy, James Potter was willing to do anything to protect his unborn daughter, including turning her into a boy.  A girl!Harry story.
1. Chapter 1

_**This will be a female Harry story.**_

James Potter sat on the steps outside that led into Hogwarts. December had arrived and a cold chill was in the air. He was exhausted from an earlier raid that sought information on You-Know-Who's whereabouts. 20 years old and already a weary war veteran. Except he was not a veteran as the war still waged on. He let out a sigh as he leaned back against the old steps.

He was waiting to speak to Professor Dumbledore about Lily. Lily had just found out that she was pregnant with their first child and James did not want any harm to come to her or the baby. If anyone could protect them, it was Dumbledore.

He stood up as he saw a shadow approaching. The figure did not appear to be Professor Dumbledore, but perhaps it was Professor McGonagall. As the shadow entered the light, he realized it was neither, but rather a former classmate who graduated four years ahead of him.

Sibyll Trelawney was a spacey girl who thought she was a seer due to being the great great grandchild of the great seer Cassandra Trelawney. She would go around predicting the deaths of her fellow students and no one took her seriously. James wondered what she was doing coming to Hogwarts. He thought he remembered her talking about becoming a professor of divination one day, but Hogwarts already had a Divination Professor.

"Sibyll," James greeted as she began to walk pass him.

She turned to respond when her eyes rolled back into her head and she entered into a trance.

"_The Emperor's Rose will be born from death and the stag will keep her hidden. She will grow up alone, not knowing who she is until her kiss brings death. But her love will save her Prince while the Emperor's will save her. Together, the Emperor's Rose will bring defeat."_

Sibyll exited her trance and turned once again to James.

"Hello James, have you too come to see Professor Dumbledore?"

"Umm…" James stuttered too shocked by what he has just witnessed, "Yes, I wanted to talk to Dumbledore about Lily. If you are wish, I will come in with you and we can look for him together."

James wrapped his arm around her waist and directed her into Hogwarts. His mind was racing to understand the prophecy, because surely that was what she had just said. Death…are not lilies placed on coffins during a funeral he thought. And a stag, that was his animagus form. Could this prophecy pertain to his future child? They had just found out about the baby this morning and would not know the gender for a few more weeks. He hoped not, but in case it did, he would make sure his child was a boy. He thought he remembered a potion that purebloods used to ensure a male heir. He would need to go to Knockturn Alley to get it, but that was not too big of a deal if it kept his child safe.

As the duo swept into the entryway, a man slipped out of the shadows. The moonlight glared off the sliver tipped cane as he walked quickly to the gates to apparate away.


	2. Chapter 2

**17.5 years later**

In the smallest bedroom in 4 Privet Drive Surrey, a young boy restlessly slept. His face scrunched up as though in pain. On his forehead, a lighting bolt scar marred what many would call a beautiful face. He was just a few weeks shy of his seventeenth birthday. His name was Harry James Potter and he was no ordinary boy. No Harry was a wizard, a wizard believed to be the savior of wizard world against the dark lord Voldemort. In a few weeks, he and his friends Ron and Hermione planned to leave Surrey to search for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Well that, and the traitor Snape. However, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry….

Harry struggled in his sleep. 'No, no, please Dumbledore, No!" he mumbled jerking awake. He shut up in bed gasping for air. As his emerald green eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, he thought of the images that had once again disturbed his dreams.

**Flashback**

_Dumbledore begged the dark haired wizard who stood with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. "Severus…Severus Please". The dark haired man's face twisted into a sneer as he said "Avada Kedavra". Dumbledore's body was struck by the green jet of magic and his body tumbled over the tower as Harry stood frozen in shock._

**End flashback**

Harry clenched his fist into the sheets on the bed. "I will find you Snape and I will kill you," he vowed. He laid back down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep. However, sleep seemed to avoid him just as it had for the previous week. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of Dumbledore and everything he had meant to Harry. He was a mentor, almost a grandfather like figure. And he was yet another person he lost due to Voldemort and Snape, that traitor.

Harry knew this was going to be the worst summer of his life. So much worse than the previous summers he had experienced since he entered Hogwarts nearly seven years earlier. That first summer was rough, having unintentionally killed his DADA professor. The second summer was worse because of the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk that he had killed. The third was slightly better; the only thing he had lost was the chance of a family with his godfather Sirius. Fourth year he came back to Privet Drive after the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Voldemort. And last year, last year Harry had thought was going to be the worst year ever after the death of his beloved godfather. A death he still felt was partially his fault. But no, he was wrong. Nothing could have prepared him for the death of Dumbledore, especially at the hands of Snape. Harry had never trusted Snape, but Dumbledore had and that had to mean something. But alas, everyone had been wrong. Snape was a Death Eater and loyal to Voldemort. Not only did he kill Dumbledore, but he was a key player in the death of his parents and his godfather. And if there was one thing Harry was going to accomplish this year, it was the death of Severus Snape. And of course Voldemort. But Snape was personal now.

Harry looked at the time on his alarm clock and saw that it was nearly time to get up. The sun was rising outside and he figured he could begin to prepare breakfast for the Dursley. As he got out of bed to change his clothes, a tapping was heard on his window. Turning, he saw a brown barn owl with a letter in his claws. Harry crossed the room to open the window and allow the bird in.

He took the letter and saw the return address read Gringotts. He turned to the owl and told it "You can rest in Hedwig's cage and have come food and water." Opening the seal, he began to read the letter.

Mr. Potter,

We request your presence at 2:00 p.m. on the 3rd day of the 7th month 1997 at Gringotts for the reading of the will of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Regards,

Clutchclaw

Estate Manager of Gringotts

Well, thought Harry, this might be interesting. I wonder what Dumbledore left for me in his will? Today was the first of July, which meant he had just over 48 hours to figure out how to get to Diagon Alley. As he thought of a possible way to get to London, another owl, this time a Tawny, appeared at his window with another letter. Taking the letter and offering it an owl treat, he turned it over to see that it was from Professor McGonagall. Opening the seal of this letter, he read,

Dear Harry,

By this time, you should have received an owl from Gringotts regarding Professor Dumbledore's will. I will arrive on the 3rd at noon to escort you to the reading.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

That solves that problem. He looked at the clock once again and realized he would need to hurry if he hoped to get breakfast on the table for Uncle Vernon and Dudley before the two of them woke up. He turned to the owls and told them "You can stay here and rest, have some water and then leave. I will leave the window open for you both".

With that, Harry slipped on his shoes and headed out the door to begin a new day.

Author note 

_Sorry this is once again short. I am posting this as I write, so I do not know how quickly I get these chapters out. They are unbetaed and if any of you see major errors, please let me know. Thanks for all of the interest. I hope you will enjoy the story. This plot bunny has been in my head for over a year and it finally demanded I write something._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thanks for the reviews. Once again, unbetaed, so if you find any mistakes please let me know.**

**_Disclaimer-Not mine, this all belong to JK Rowling's wonderful world of Harry Potter_**

Harry waited by the door for Professor McGonagall to arrive shortly before noon on the 3rd of July. Uncle Vernon was at work and Dudley was outside with his friends. As the hands on the clock moved to twelve, a popping sound of apparation was heard outside the house. A knock on the door soon followed.

Opening the door, Harry greeted his professor, inviting her into the house.

"That is quite alright Mr. Potter, we need to leave now if we hope to be at Gringotts on time. I had hoped to discuss your plans for next year with you over lunch at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry nodded his head in agreement and turned back inside to get his bag. He figured he could get some money while he was there and buy some items he would need during his search for the Horcruxes. He yelled into the kitchen to let Aunt Petunia know he was leaving and would be back later that evening.

Professor McGonagall offered her arm to him and with a quiet pop, they left Privet Drive to appear at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron in London. They entered the building, where McGonagall directed Harry to a table in the corner. No one acknowledged their entrance and they were able to converse without fear of someone eavesdropping. They sat down and order fish and chips as well as tea. The food quickly appeared and they both dug into their meals.

"Harry," began Professor McGonagall, "are you planning on returning for your seventh year, or did Professor Dumbledore leave instructions for you do something?"

Harry looked her over his teacup. He pondered on how much he should tell her. Had Professor Dumbledore informed her about horcruxes? And how did she suspect that he was not returning to Hogwarts in September. He placed his teacup down and looked her in the eyes. "I will not be returning in September, nor will Hermione or Ron. Professor Dumbledore left me with instructions and I plan to follow them. I am going to hunt Voldemort and Snape and kill them. I am sorry that I will not complete my studies and take my NEWTS. Perhaps after they are both dead I will return and continue to pursue an Auror career."

"I had suspected as much. I am sad that you will be unable to complete your studies with your classmates, but I understand your desire to rid this world of You-Know-Who. I am still shocked about Severus's role in the Headmaster's death. I truly believed he was on the side of the Light. If you need anything, such as access to the Restricted Section, please let me know and I will see what I can do." Turning to look at the time, she stood up and placed a few galleons on the table. "It is time we headed to Gringotss, I do not know how long the reading will last, but I do not see it being more than an hour".

As they entered Gringotts, Professor McGonagall headed towards the counter where she told a goblin that they were both here for the reading of the Headmaster's will. The goblin looked at them both and nodded his head. Another goblin approached and directed them into a room that was lit with several torches and furnished with a desk and four red cushioned chairs. A goblin sat behind the desk and an older wizard was seated in one of the three chairs in front of the desk. As Harry approached, he thought the wizard was Dumbledore until he remembered he had a brother. This must be Aberforth. As he took a seat in one of the two remaining chairs, he looked around the room. In one of the darkened corners, he thought he saw something move. But when he looked again, there was nothing there.

The goblin looked at the two wizards and witch. He stood up and opened up a thick file filled with parchments. He cleared his throat and began to read aloud. "I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, being of sound mind declare that all I own in this lifetime be bequeath to my brother Aberforth Dumbledore, my deputy and friend Minerva McGonagall, my protégé Harry Potter, and my trusted confidant Severus Snape."

"WHAT!" screeched Harry, "He has that traitor, that murderer in his will! No, that is wrong." Professor McGonagall stood with Harry and tried to calm him down without any luck.

The goblin looked at Harry and told him "Mr. Potter, if you do not calm down we cannot continue with the reading. This will was written several months before the events of June. Mr. Snape can inherit anything left to him in a will, but cannot take possession until he is proven innocent of his crimes. If he is found guilty, then everything he was to inherit will be split amongst the three of you. Now, may I continue reading?"

As the goblin spoke, Harry realized that it is possible that Dumbledore had been so blinded by his faith in Snape that he had left items to him. But as long as he did not get to possess said items, he guessed that was ok. He turned to the goblin and nodded to let him know to continue the reading.

"To my brother, I leave one fourth of the money in my private vault and my properties throughout England. I simply ask that you avoid any more experiments with goats. To Minerva, I leave one fourth of my private vault and all of my works on transfiguration. I also leave my diary from my days as Headmaster. I know you will be a wonderful Headmistress and I wish you luck. To Harry, I leave also one fourth of my private vault. In addition, I leave you my collection of books on the defense of the dark arts. I hope that they may assist in your journey. In addition, I leave you my collection of memories. These memories are true and I hope that what you witness will help you in the defeat of Voldemort. Finally, to Severus. I loved you like a son and I hope that you will continue to fight against Voldemort. Please remain safe. I leave you with the final fourth of my private vault and this letter that you shall use when the time is right. I also leave a safe house that you may return to after meeting with Voldemort. Signed Albus Dumbledore the 1st of September 1996." The goblin returned the parchment to the file and turned to the three people present. "I just need the three of you to sign a few documents and then I can give you the deeds to the property and books. Mr. Potter, once you are done, I can direct you to another room where you can view the memories that Professor Dumbledore has left you. He specifically requested that you view one of them immediately".

Harry nodded numbly, he had a bad feeling about what he was about to witness. From the words of Dumbledore's will, he was beginning to wonder if what he had seen on the Tower last month was what really happened. He signed the parchments and allowed himself to be led to another room. A pensieve was on a table and when he looked over the rim, he could see an image of Dumbledore and Snape. Knowing that there was nothing to loose, he plunged into the pensieve.

_**Dumbledore looked up as Snape entered his office. "Albus, I have done a terrible thing. I have entered into an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa to protect Draco. I fear that he has been ordered to kill you. I have agreed to kill you if he shall fail. I cannot do that Albus. Is there anyway I can get out of the vow?"**_

_**Dumbledore sighed as he lifted his hand from his lap. Harry could see that his hand was already black; he must have just recently destroyed the ring horcrux. "Severus, there is no way you can escape the vow. You either must kill me or die yourself. You are too valuable in this war.. You must kill me if Draco fails."**_

"_**No Albus, I cannot kill you. I will die instead. The Light needs your guidance. I am expendable." **_

"_**No, you are not. You have much to still give. You are still young and Harry will need your help in finding all the remaining Horcruxes. I therefore ask that you kill me. I am old and my time is near. The potions you have made for me only prolong my eventual death. Harry will need you. When I am dead, please meet him and help to train him. He may fight you, but hopefully he will believe that you are innocent of my death."**_

"_**If I kill you, there is no way he will trust me or find me innocent of your death. What do you plan to do, leave him a pensieve memory of this conversation?"**_

"_**Yes, that is exactly what I plan to do. Now please go Severus and prepare to train Harry to defeat Voldemort. I know that it is only you who can help him."**_

As the image begin to fade out, he was thrown out of the pensieve. As he stood up, he found himself face to face to Severus Snape.

**  
**_**Please review. Thanks:)**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Harry took a moment to gather his bearings. Turning around, he looked at the dark haired man, "Snape, I thought I sensed you in the room. What do you want? Just because Dumbledore trusted you does not mean I will."

"Potter," sneered Snape, "obviously I did not kill the Headmaster in the name of the dark but rather on the Headmaster's orders. Why am I here? To prepare you for the final battle and help you find the remaining Horcruxes." Noticing Harry's intake of breath at the mention of Voldemort's horcruxes, Snape continued. "Yes I am aware of those items. I returned to Grimmauld Place after the Headmaster's death and was able to retrieve the locket. Regulus overheard the Dark Lord talking about something important hidden near a sea and discovered the horcrux before he was killed. He was unable to destroy it first though." Before Harry could ask how he knew about Regulus and the locket, Snape continued, " I know this through reading his journal that he left behind. I found it in the Black library while searching for the locket."

"Okay, so you killed the Headmaster on his orders and you have Slytherin's locket. That still does not give me a reason to trust you. You are responsible for my parents' death and Sirus'. How do I know this is not all a game of double bluff? How do I know that you are not planning to take me out of here and hand me over to Voldemort?"

Snape sighed and ran his hands through his greasy hair. "You do not know. I had hoped that Dumbledore had left something more to you to show that I am on your side. I turned away from the Dark Lord before you were born. If I told you why I left, would you be willing to consider trusting me?"

Harry looked at Snape and thought for a moment. "Yes," he hesitated, "I will listen to what you have to say and then decide whether or not I will trust you".

"Good. I turned away from the Dark Lord shortly after revealing the prophecy to him. I found out that he was now searching for you and one other baby. And before you say anything, it was not Longbottom. It was a baby girl from another prophecy. I do not know the specifics, except that the Dark Lord thought that finding the baby girl and binding her to himself that he would become unstoppable. Lucius had overheard the prophecy about a month before I heard the one about you. The idea that one man would forcibly bind an infant to himself and murder another to defeat his enemies disturbed me. I am not a good man Potter. I have killed people all in the name of the Dark Lord, but even I drew a line at killing children. I turned myself over to Dumbledore a few months before you were born. Instead of sending me to Azkabhan, he asked me to become a spy. I found out that Voldemort was targeting you and not Longbottom. I warned your parents and told them to flee England to protect you. They decided to go under the Fidelus. I knew there was a spy amongst their friends and tried to determine who it was. I was unable to find out before they died. I was deeply sadden when your parents were killed. I never liked James, but Lily was a wonderful person and perhaps in a different time we would have been friends. She was the one who heeded my warnings. If James had had his way, your parents never would have gone into hiding. She…they both loved you very much and I wish you had never been denied the right to know them".

As Snape spoke, Harry watched him to see the truth in his eyes. Realizing that Snape was truly on his side, he place his hand on Snape's arm, "Thank you Professor, I believe you and I will trust you to help me find and destroy the horcruxes".

Snape looked at Harry's hand on his arm and looked up into the green eyes of the young savior of the wizarding world. As they two looked at each other with trust for the first time both felt something they had never felt before. Harry quickly removed his hand and tried to compose himself.

"Sir, if we are to work together what do you plan to do?"

"Potter, if you recall from the Headmaster's will, he left me a piece of property. I will take you there and train you on how to fight and how to destroy the Dark Lord. You will have to leave your friends and will not return to Hogwarts in September. You can inform your friends that the Headmaster had left further instructions and that you will have to follow them without the aid of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I have an idea of where the Dark Lord has hidden another of his horcruxes. I, we will need to do some research on how to destroy them without ending up like the Headmaster. I believe that his hand was damaged due to the destruction of the ring horcrux. Now, I believe that the goblins wish to discuss with you your inheritance from your parents and godfather. The Headmistress will then return you to your family. I will come for you on Monday. Please inform your family that you will not return to them and please have everything you wish to take with you packed."

With that, Severus Snape left the room, casting a spell that disguised who he was. Harry was left alone in the room except for a goblin who approached him.

"Mr. Potter," began the goblin, "if you will follow me, we wish to discuss the vaults and properties that you will inherit from your parents, Mr. Black, and Professor Dumbledore on your 17th birthday. Please follow me."

Harry followed the goblin out of the room into a private office. An older goblin sat behind a large desk with a sheaf of parchments. As the door closed behind Harry, the goblin looked up from the parchment that he had been reading. He motioned for Harry to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. I hope that you are well despite the recent events. If you are ready, we can discuss your inheritance and then show you to your vaults."

"Umm…yes sir. I did not realize that I had anything besides the vault that I get my money to buy my school supplies. Well, that and the vault the Fred and George created to put my shares from their shop."

"Mr. Potter were you unaware that you are a rather wealthy wizard? Your parents created the vault you are speaking of for your own spending until you were old enough to inherit the Potter vaults. You also became the sole heir of Mr. Black who was a rather wealthy wizard himself. In total you have ten vaults from your parents, Mr. Black, and the Headmaster. In addition, you will own 30 properties here in England and Scotland and a few additional properties in America, France, and Australia. Do you wish to see any of your vaults now? I am sure Professor McGonagall will not mind waiting for you."

"I suppose. Is there a vault from my parents that contain things they had added. Journals, pictures, or other items? If so, I would like to visit that vault today. I can look at the other ones at a later date. I do not wish to keep the Headmistress waiting."

"Let me see if your parents had made any deposits before their deaths." The goblin sorted through the sheaf of parchments to find the most recent additions to the vaults. After a few minutes he looked up. "Yes, it does appear that your parents visited their vaults the day before they went into hiding. I can have someone take you to the vault now." The goblin made some sort of motion to another goblin who left and soon returned with a third goblin. "Mr. Potter, if you would follow Griphook he can show you the vault you wish to view."

Harry stood up, "Thank you sir, I appreciate it. Have a good day." He followed Griphook out of the office and to the carts that would lead him to the vaults. As the cart slowed down, Harry realized that he was further down in Gringotts then he had ever been before. He thought he remembered reading that the older and wealthier families had vaults at the bottom of Gringotts. The goblin exited the cart and opened the vault. As Harry looked in, he saw a large room filled with gold and silver that were not coins. He saw a large number of portraits of what he would assume were family ancestors. He saw a number of swords and shields and lots of jewelry. But towards the front, he saw a trunk with his mother's name on it. Beside it was another trunk with his father's.

Opening his father's trunk, he found a stack of school texts and quidditch items. He moved a few of the books aside and came across a worn leather bound book. Opening it up, Harry saw messy scrawl across that pages that was similar to his own handwriting. His father's journal he thought. He could not wait to read what his father had to say. Looking at the date on the first page, December 1, 1979, he realized that this journal was written while his mother was pregnant with him. He wanted to read what he father had to write about his mom while she was pregnant, find out any cravings she may have experienced. But looking at his watch he realized he needed to get back to Professor McGonagall.

He turned to Griphook and asked if the trunks could be shrunk and removed. He did not have time now to look through them but wanted to take them back to the Dursely. He figured he could look at them before Snape came for him on Monday. The goblin nodded yes and Harry removed his wand and said a quick spell that allowed him to put the trunks into his pocket. Looking around, he figured he could come back later and look for other items that may have belonged to his parents. He had found enough already with the discovery of his father's journal.

_A.N. Sorry it took so long to write. RL and all. I got sick there for awhile and was too tired to write anything. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please review. If you find any mistakes, please let me know since once again this was unbetaed. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just having fun with other people's toys.**

After Headmistress McGonagall escorted Harry back to Privet Drive, Harry climbed the stairs to his bedroom to drop off his parents' trunks. Looking at the time, he realized he needed to go back downstairs and begin supper for his aunt and uncle. He also needed to inform Aunt Petunia that he would be leaving on Monday most likely for the last time.

As he cooked supper on the stove, his aunt entered the kitchen. Putting the burner on low to keep the food warm, he turned to speak to his aunt. "Aunt Petunia, I want to inform you that someone will be arriving Monday to take me away. Most likely I will not be returning. Although you failed to treat me like your son, you did keep me. I suppose you could have abandoned me or left me at an orphanage. I wish that you could have loved me and that I could have loved you. You are the only person who knew my mum. Thank you, and I am sorry for everything I may have done."

Petunia looked up in shock at her nephew's apology. She knew that she failed Lily's son. But those…wizards and magic scared her. She loved Lily, and it was magic that killed her. Looking at her nephew, she was filled with regret. Perhaps she could have spared some love for her sister's son. But it was too late now. "Harry, I am sorry. It was so hard when Lily went away to school. We had been close growing up and this new world came and took her away. And then she was gone and you were left here. I was so angry at her world and at you for living when she died. I never should have taken my fear and anger out on you. I wish you the best and I hope that this evil that is threatening both of our worlds is soon defeated. I would say you are always welcomed here, but we both know that would be a lie. I am so sorry Harry."

Harry looked at his aunt, his mouth hanging open in shock. He had never thought of how the wizarding world had affected his aunt life. He should have thought that his mum and aunt had been friends growing up. "Thank you aunt Petunia. If it alright, I would like to spend the last few days reading information I found on my parents. Supper is ready and once I have cleared the table, I am going to go up to my room."

"That is fine Harry, why don't you take some food up with you. If you have any questions about your mother, please ask me. If you want, we can talk tomorrow about your mum while Vernon is at work and Dudley is out with his friends."

"I would like that a lot Aunt Petunia. Enjoy supper." With that, Harry left the kitchen and returned to his room to read his father's journal.

December 1, 1979 

_Lily and I just found out she is pregnant. We are going to have a baby. I am very excited and scared. The healer informed us that she is a month pregnant and the baby is due at the end of July. We were not planning on having a baby until after Voldemort was dead, but I guess we forgot the contraceptive charm on Halloween. Things will be rough with the baby on the way, but I plan to talk to Dumbledore later this week about some protection for Lily and the baby. I can envision the baby now. A little girl that looks just like Lily or a little boy that is the carbon copy of myself. Of course any child of ours will have Lily's beautiful eyes. In just a little less than 8 months I will be a daddy._

_December 7, 1979_

_I just returned from seeing Headmaster Dumbledore. He has agreed to help protect Lily and the baby. We have already had two instances where we barely escaped from Voldemort. I fear a third now will cost us the baby. Dumbledore is going to research charms to see if any exist that will protect unborn babies._

_While waiting for Dumbledore, I ran into Trelawney. She thinks she is a seer, although I believe she did give me a true prophecy. She said _

_ "The Emperor's Rose will be born from death and the stag will keep her hidden. She will grow up alone, not knowing who _

_ she is until her kiss brings death. But her love will save her Prince while the Emperor's will save her. Together, the _

_ Emperor's Rose will bring defeat."_

_I believe that the Emperor referred to is Voldemort. He calls himself a lord. I am not sure if this prophecy refers to our baby or not. I am a stag and lilies are often associated with death. I pray to Merlin that it does not refer to our baby. We do not know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet and the healer said we wont know for another few months. I am not going to tell Lily because all it will do is make her worry and that will not be good for the baby. I did not share it with Dumbledore either. I am not sure if I should share it all. Perhaps I will share with Sirus._

_There is a potion that I can give Lily that will ensure that the baby is a son. Purebloods have used it for centuries to make sure that an heir is born. I have heard rumors that some Purebloods still use it today. I think that is rather barbaric, but I am willing to do anything to protect my baby. I will go to Knockturn Alley soon and purchase some of the potion. It is entirely possible that we are having a son anyways._

Harry had to reread the prophecy. Is this the prophecy that Snape was referring to? Lucius must have overheard and gone to Voldemort thinking it referred to him. But surely it did not refer to him, he was a boy. He liked girls. He did not act like a girl at all.

Curious to see if his father had bought the potion, he continued to read the journal.

_December 15, 1979_

_I was able to purchase the potion. It cost a lot of galleons, but I am confident that the cost is worth the knowledge that my child is safe from Voldemort. According to the description, the potion will change any female fetus to a male fetus. The baby will grow up as a male and have be able to have future children. The only way for the potion to fail is if the child meets his soulmate. They both must accept each other's love and share a kiss. Then the child will return to his, or I guess it would be hers, true form._

_I plan to give the potion to Lily tomorrow. If the baby is a girl, Lily's belly will be surrounded by a soft glow as the baby is transformed from a girl to a boy. I pray that this does not happened. That my child is already a boy._

_December 16, 1979_

_I gave Lily the potion this evening before she went to bed. She did not even notice that her tea tasted slightly off._

_Her stomach glowed. We were going to have a daughter. I just hope that Lily never finds out what I did to her daughter. But, our child is now safe from Voldemort. He will not harm our child. And perhaps one day we will have another daughter._

_I have protected my child, so why do I feel so guilty?_

As Harry read the last entry, he fainted from the shock. Harry Potter was really a girl…

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I am having fun writing this story. Please review and point out any major mistakes.**

**Thanks******


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad that people are enjoying the story. RL will probably prevent me from writing often. I am currently on vacation, hence the recent updates. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Not mine 

Harry groggily woke up a few hours later. He was still shocked from what he had read. He was supposed to be a girl. He did not want to be a girl. He liked all the parts that made him a boy. And a boy he would remain unless he met and kissed his soulmate. Well, he thought, that should not be too difficult to avoid. I am in love with Ginny and obviously she is not my soulmate. But what if my soulmate would make me even happier than I am currently? I wonder if there is anything written on soulmates, I bet Hermione would know.

With that thought, Harry grabbed some parchment and ink to write Hermione a letter. He also recalled that he needed to let her and Ron know that he was going to be gone on Dumbledore's order and they would need to return to school in September.

_Hermione,_

_I recently gained access to some items that belonged to my parents. My father has a journal where he writes about soulmates. Do they really exist? And if so, how does one know who their soulmate is? If one marries someone who is not their soulmate, is that wrong? I know that if anyone can tell me it is you._

_Oh, before I forget, Professor Dumbledore left me instruction after his death. I will not be able to search for the items with you or Ron. I think you and Ron should return to Hogwarts. Do not worry, I will be with someone whom Dumbledore trust. I will keep you up to date on my progress. I will also let you know if I can meet with you._

_The Dursleys are treating me okay. I had a talk with my aunt and I we have come to an understanding._

_Harry_

Harry called Hedwig over and instructed her to take the letter to Hermione. Looking at the clock, he realized he could get a few hours of sleep before he would have to get up. He was looking forward to learning more about his mum.

Harry woke up around 8, and went downstairs for breakfast. Uncle Vernon was already gone for the day and Dudley was at the table eating what was probably his third helping of toast and eggs. Grabbing a slice of toast for himself, he turned to his cousin. "Hey Dudley, what are you up to today?"

Dudley looked up from his plate and gave Harry a look "None of your business freak". He picked up the last of the toast and walked out of the kitchen to do whatever it was he did during the summer when he was not tormenting Harry.

Aunt Petunia entered the kitchen as Harry was cleaning the breakfast plates left behind by Uncle Vernon and Dudley. She sat down at the table with a sigh and pointed for Harry to take a seat. Finished with drying the last plate, Harry sat where his aunt had pointed.

"Lily and I were not just sisters growing up," she began. "She was my best friend and I was hers. That all changed after she got her letter to Hogwarts. We were close still after her first year, but when she returned after her second year she was a totally different person. She had a friend visit for a few days, some boy. They were always giggling over a pot with some sort of potion. I admit that I was jealous. When the boy finally left I took my jealousy out on her asking her if she was going to have other freaks over. She was hurt and angry at my words and refused to speak to me for a week. Our relationship was never the same." Aunt Petunia told Harry stories about his mum growing up until it was time to prepare supper. His head was swarming with questions that his aunt could not answer. He was curious to the identity of the boy that had visited his mum during the summer that had destroyed his mum and aunt's friendship.

After supper, Harry returned to his room to read more of his father's journal. When he entered his room, he found Hedwig had returned with a reply from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_I do not have anything with me on soulmates. However I have read some information. Soulmates are not that common. It is thought that only 1 out of every 10 wizards has a soulmate. It is extremely rare for soulmates to find each other. If they acknowledge each other, both can become more powerful. It is thought that the founders were two sets of soulmates, although no one knows who belonged to who (I believe Gryffindor was with Ravenclaw, but most believe he was with Hufflepuff). If the soulmates are already bond to another, then the benefits are lost. The two will just become close friends. There is a spell that one can do to determine if someone is their soulmate. This test is done before every marriage, but most people do not marry their soulmate. The results are not shared with others unless the two soulmates wish to share._

_Are you asking all of this because you found out your parents are soulmates? That would be so wicked. The children of soulmates are also very powerful. That may explain why you are able to survive Voldemort._

_Harry, are you sure it is safe for you to search without Ron or me? We want to help you. This better not be some sort of ploy to protect us. We have been with you all the way and we want to help you finish it. I will let Ron know, but I know he will be disappointed. Are you still going to the wedding at least?_

_Hermione_

Harry reread the letter from Hermione. It looked like he did not have to worry about finding his soulmate. But should he tell Hermione? She might have some information on the potion. But then again, the chances of him turning into a girl seemed slim.

He had forgotten about the wedding after the events of the recent weeks. He was sad that he would have to miss it, but realized it was for the best. Seeing Ginny right now would be tough. He could not be with her right now, no matter how much he loved her.

Laying down on his bed, he read some more entries from his father's journal. His father had asked his mum what names she liked and found out that his name would have been Elizabeth Rose if he had been a girl. His mum liked the name Elizabeth due to some Catholic Saint who was a princess in Hungary. She would feed the poor from the kitchens of the castle despite the disapproval of her family. When she was caught with bread for the poor by her husband, the bread turned to roses.

As his eyes began to droop due to being tired he read an entry that caused him to awaken.

_June 14, 1980 _

_Dumbledore has just left. He told us about a prophecy made about a baby boy that will be born at the end of July. This baby will defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore fears that it might be our baby or the Longbottom baby. I wanted to tell Dumbledore that it cannot be ours because our baby was suppose to be a girl. Lily is scared. I am too. I do not know what to do. Perhaps the baby will not be born until August and then we will not have to worry about anything once again. I refuse for my child to be connected to that monster. I will protect my baby with everything I have._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Once again, this is not mine. **

Monday soon came and Harry was waiting for Snape downstairs with his trunk. Inside the trunk were his parents'. He had finished reading his father's journal. His father had written about the change in secret keepers and Harry wished that his godfather was still alive so he could be exonerated by his father's words. Inside his mum's trunk was also a journal. She had written about how excited she was about having a baby and how she wanted a little girl. She had been disappointed that she was having a son, but figured she would eventually have her little girl. She had been looking forward to dressing a little girl in pink dresses and little bows. Harry had been a little hurt until he read how happy she was when Harry was born. His mum loved how much he looked like James and knew her little boy would one day be a heartbreaker.

Harry was brought out of his recollections when the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Snape. He opened the door to find the dark hair wizard dressed in a pair of black jeans and dark blue shirt. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and Harry had to admit that he would not have recognized his Potions professor had he not been expecting him.

"Mr. Potter, please close your mouth before you swallow a bug. I assume by the presence of the trunk that you are packed and ready to leave immediately. Have you written your little friends to let them know that you will not be attending the Weasley wedding nor returning to school in September?" Harry nodded his head and Snape continued, "Please grab a hold of the portkey and we will leave." Snape pulled out a book and Harry placed his hand on it. A few seconds later, he felt the telltale sign of a portkey.

Harry fell to the ground and scrambled to his feet. Snape stood to his side looking disapprovingly down at him. "Are you unable to travel by portkey without making a spectacle of yourself?"

Harry blushed and responded "I do not like traveling this way since the TriWizard Tournament, sir." Snape's response was only the rising of his eyebrows and an "I see".

Harry brushed himself off and looked around the room they had appeared in. It looked to be a sitting room with several comfortable looking chairs and a fireplace. He noticed that Snape was leaving the room and went to follow him.

"This cottage was left to me by the Headmaster in his will. The wards placed here were constructed by the Headmaster himself. I have also added a few of my own. There are two bedrooms and only one bath. There is a library that I hope you will take advantage of. It contains both my collection and the Headmaster's. There are books on the dark arts that I wish you to pay special attention to. We will take turns cooking. I will do the grocery shopping and there will be no complaining of the food I buy. Do you understand?" Snape turned around to look at Harry who had been looking around him as he followed Snape. Snape had stopped so abruptly that Harry nearly crashed into him.

"Yes sir. Where are we going to train? Is there a room or will we be going outside? Also, do you have a potion laboratory here? I had thought I might learn to make some healing potions since I will probably need them."

Snape seemed to consider Harry's questions for a moment, "We will train outside, there is a small barn that we can modify for our purposes. I do have a laboratory, but are not to step foot inside of it. If you need any potions during your training, I will supply them. Here is your room. I expect you to go to bed before 11 and be up by 6 each morning." With those words, Snape entered another room which Harry assumed lead to Snape's bedroom.

Harry took a moment to look around the room that would be his bedroom for the foreseeable future. The bed looked comfortable and a small desk and chair were under a window. Harry placed his trunk down and began to unpack. He did not have much but he figured he should unpack before Snape order him to. By the time he was done, he realized it was lunchtime. He exited his room to see Snape entering the hallway.

"Sir, what time are meals?" asked Harry.

"Potter, meals will be at 6:30, 12:00, and whenever we finished your training. I was just about to prepare lunch now if you wish to assist me."

Shocked by Snape's willingness to allow him to help, Harry took a moment before answering, "Yes sir, I would like to help prepare lunch. What exactly do we have in the kitchen? I am capable of making several dishes since I always cooked at the Dursley's."

Snape once again looked at him before answering, "I have some fresh vegetables that I pick from the garden. I thought I would make a stew for lunch. After you clean up, we will begin your training."

The two worked together in the kitchen and were able to quickly prepare a light soup. Snape had purchased some bread earlier and it went well with the soup. Harry quickly cleared off the table and put the dishes away. Turning around he found Snape once again watching him.

"Sir, I am ready. Should I change into robes before heading out to the barn?"

"We will not be going out there until at least the end of the week," began Snape as he led Harry out of the kitchen and into the library. "Instead, I want you to read several books. The first few are on Occlumency. You still need to learn to close your mind off, especially now. We do not want the Dark Lord finding out that you are searching out his horcruxes. I also want you to read a book on the dark arts. It is an introductory book. I will teach you the things you need to know about the dark arts, but this book is a good introduction. At the end of the week, I want a two-foot scroll on what you learned from each of the books. I will test you on the Occlumency by Friday."

As he spoke, Snape was pulling several books from shelves and placing them on a desk in the library. Harry looked at the different titles, _How to cloud your thoughts: a guide to occlumency _by Cumulus Lumina, _Mind Shielding _by Quinta Emblem, and _The Dark Arts for Beginners_ by Blanche Negro.

Harry spent the rest of the week reading the books and writing his paper for Snape. He found that the books on Occlumency were helpful and hoped that they would help protect his mind once he began training with Snape. By Thursday night he had completed the reading. Before going to bed, he turned his completed paper in to Snape.

The next morning, Harry shared a quiet breakfast with Snape. Putting away their breakfast dishes, he turned around to find that Snape had left the kitchen. Figuring he had gone to the library, Harry went there to see what Snape wanted to do today. As he entered the library he heard Snape speak "Legilimens".

_**All mistakes are my own. If you see anything wrong, please let me know. Thanks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine 

Harry did not have a moment to react before images began rushing through his mind.

_Harry crying in a cupboard as a small child._

_A large boy with blonde hair opening presents under a brightly lit tree with a small dark hair boy watching outside the room._

_A bushy hair girl and a red hair boy lying motionless in the hospital wing._

_Sirius falling through the veil._

_Snape standing before the Headmaster on the Astronomy Tower._

Finally, Harry was able to push Snape out of his mind as an image of his father's journal came through his mind. Panting heavily after the exertion from forcing Snape out of his mind, Harry watched Snape warily. Harry had read his books closely and he was pretty sure that Snape could not read the words in his mind. He could only experience emotions and the memories associated with the emotions.

"Better Potter, but you should have been able to force me out of your mind faster." Snape was watching Harry once again. It sent a shiver down Harry's spine. "I will continue to attack your mind until you are able to force me out immediately. Until you are able, you are not to leave the cottage. We cannot risk you being captured and Voldemort finding out about your knowledge of the horcruxes."

"And the fact that you are an actually spy, right," Harry stated. He had tried to sneer the comment, but found he could not produce the normal hatred toward the man.

Ignoring the comment, Snape continued. "We will begin your dark arts training tomorrow. You seemed to have grasped a basic understanding from the book I gave you. It is a pity that you were never able to produce the same quality of work in your potions assignments." Snape swept out of the room, pausing at the door to inform Harry that he was to spend the rest of the morning reading appropriate books from the library.

Harry looked at the bookshelves overflowing with books on a number of magical topics. Perusing the titles, he came across a book on soulmates. Removing the book, he plopped into a chair near the fireplace and began to read.

_Soulmates are a witch and wizard that complete each other. Some say that only a select few are blessed with a mate while others believe that all wizards have a soulmate but that most fail to ever meet or acknowledge their mate. Soulmates may be married to another, but the acknowledgement of their mate does not affect the marriage. Rather, it helps improve preexisting marriages due to the now completeness of the married individual. However, if the soulmates acknowledge each other while both single, their marriage will be magically strong and produce powerful children…._

Harry remembered that this was similar to what Hermione had written to him.

_Soulmates can be identified by a simple spell when a link is suspected. The spell is often administered during a wedding. When administered, the individual will glow a soft golden color if they are soulmates, otherwise, nothing happens. The existence of a soulmate can be determined using another spell. If an individual has an existing soulmate, they will have a silver glow around them after casting the spell. However, it is not advised to cast the spell because the knowledge of having a soulmate while not knowing who it is may ruin relationships with other individuals._

Harry noted the words for the spell and the wand movements. He considered his options. He could cast the spell and find out if he has a soulmate, turn into a girl and have a family with his soulmate. Or he cannot cast the spell, marry Ginny and have a family with her. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he raised his wand and said the spell. Realizing he needed to open his eye to find if he has a soulmate, Harry looked into a mirror he conjured and saw a silver glow around him.

Looking at the time, he realized that he had spent a lot of time reading the book as it was almost time for supper. He left the library to wash up for supper, taking the book with him to finish. As he walked the to supper, he wondered who his soulmates was. Knowing my luck, he thought, it is Snape. As he entered the kitchen to find Snape waiting for him at the table, he realized that the idea of Snape as his soulmate was not as repulsive as it once would have been.

The days passed quickly as Snape pushed Harry hard in both his Dark Arts and Occlumency. Harry began to show improvements in forcing Snape out of his mind quickly. Harry could often force Snape out by the third memory now. Harry had little problem with learning the Dark Arts. It appeared that have an affinity to the Defense also meant a strong affinity to the Offense.

A few days before Harry's 17th birthday, the two were dueling as they had been for a the last few days. Spells were cast back and forth. Some of them bordering on the legal. Suddenly, Harry tripped and Snape hit him with a Crucio. Already exhausted from the Occlumency, the spell hit Harry harder than normal. Snape quickly released the spell, but Harry had already passed out from the pain. Dropping down to ensure that Harry was still breathing, Snape let out his breath that he had not realized he was holding. He scooped up the Wizarding world's savior and carried him back to the house.

Laying Harry on his bed, Snape left to gather some potions and wet cloth to wash away the grime. He poured down some strong healing potions down the unconscious boy's throat and washed his face. Banishing the empty vials, Snape looked down at the boy. He brushed Harry's hair away from his face and gently kissed his forehead.

"I do not understand this attraction, but I fear that I am falling in love with you brat."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I do not have a lot of time to write right now. Thank you for all the reviews and for the positive feedback on the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to those of you who left reviews. I hope this chapter satisfies you. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Harry woke a few hours later. As he placed his glasses on his nose, he saw Snape sitting in a chair next to the bed, a book open on his lap. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized Snape was staring at his with a look of shock upon his place. A soft golden glow surrounded him.

Oh no, please Merlin no. Please tell me that Snape is not my soulmate Harry begged in his mind.

"Mr. Potter, could you please explain to me how I can be your soulmate when obviously both of us are male?"

Thinking quickly, Harry said, "I am sorry sir, but you must be mistaken. Why do you think we are soulmates?"

"Do not lie to me Mr. Potter, we both know that we were surrounded by a gold glow indicating that we are soulmates. What I want to know is how this is possible."

Realizing that now was not the time to anger Snape, Harry told him how he was conceived female. How his father heard the prophecy that had led Voldemort into hunting for the baby girl. How his father purchased a potion that changed him into a boy.

Harry was very scared, but of what he was not sure. He stilled believed that he was in love with Ginny, but a part of him desired Snape. Wanted Snape to kiss him and overthrow the magic of the potion his father had secretly given his mother. Exhausted from his story telling, he looked up at Snape.

Snape was staring at him in the same manner that Harry had caught him staring the last few weeks. Harry finally realized what the look was, love and desire. It sent a shiver down his back.

"Potter" began Snape whose voice sounded gentle as he continued, "Harry, I have known for nearly twenty years that I was blessed with a soulmate. Over the last few weeks, I have watched you and realized that you are not James Potter. When I found this book, I remembered the spell that identifies the two soulmates. I had to know if you were my soulmate to explain the feelings I all of a sudden felt for you. Are you aware that we can reverse the potion your father gave your mother, in essence allowing us to be together?"

Snape leaned into Harry as if to kiss him. Harry found himself moving closer to Snape, stretching himself upward to meet Snape's lips. As their lips hovered over each others, Snape whispered, "I love you, Harry".

As if stung, Harry reared back, preventing them from kissing. "I don't love you Snape. I love Ginny and I am going to marry her once Voldemort is defeated. I could never love you."

Snape rose from the chair he had been sitting in, a look of outrage on his face. "Get out Potter! Go to the Weasley's, go to your loving family" he spat, "just leave my presence at once."

Harry, ashamed at his words, quickly got out of bed and collected the few items he would need for a night or two at the Weasley's. Exiting the room that he had lived in for the last four weeks, he went to the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder in. "The Burrow!" he shouted and with a flash of green, Harry had left a brokenhearted Severus Snape behind.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Harry appeared in the kitchen of the Weasley as they were all sitting down for supper. At the sound of the floo, everyone, minus Bill (who was on his honeymoon) and Percy (who still was not talking to his family and was now a suspected Death Eater), had their wands pointed on Harry.

Ron was the first to recognize the black haired boy, rushing up from his seat to embrace his best friend. "Hey mate, what are you doing here? I thought you had some mission assigned by Professor Dumbledore before he died?"

Harry brushed the soot off he clothes and turned to his best friend. "Yes and I still am. I just needed a break for a day or two to see how my best mate was doing." Turning to the rest of the family, he greeted them all, asking how the wedding had gone.

"Oh Harry dear," wept Mrs. Weasley as she gave Harry a huge hug, "the wedding was beautiful. I am just so sorry that you were unable to attend. But you are here now, and your birthday is in a few days. We must celebrate. A wizard only turns seventeen once."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but that is not necessary. I just came to visit for a few days because I missed all of you" Harry lied smoothly. All of the occlumency training had enabled him to lie much easier to other people.

Ron, noticing his friend's unease, directed Harry's attention. "Hey mate, why don't we take your stuff upstairs to my room. Then we can go outside and play a game of quidditch since it is still light out."

Harry gave Ron a look of relief and followed Ron upstairs. As he reached the stairs, he came across Ginny who was blocking his path. "Ginny, Merlin I have missed you."

Breaking out into a grin, Ginny flung herself at Harry kissing him hungrily on the lips. As Harry kissed her back, he found himself analyzing the kiss.

The kiss was not as passionate as he remembered from a month earlier. Did he really love Ginny as much as he had professed to Snape? Pulling away reluctantly, Harry looked at Ginny as he held her in his arms. Would he be happy if he married her? Could Snape make him feel the passion that was now missing in the kiss shared with Ginny?

His mind swirling with thoughts, he pressed a kiss to Ginny head and walked up to Ron's room.

The next day, Harry continued to ponder his relationship with Ginny and his non-relationship with Snape. The twins showed Harry their lasted pranks and teased him for kissing their baby sister. At supper, the whole family sat down to a nice meal. Feigning sleepiness, Harry headed up to bed after supper to continue his pondering.

As Harry lay on the extra bed in Ron's room, he soon fell asleep. Shortly after he witnessed the first vision from Voldemort, he had experienced in weeks.

"Severus, my dear potion master. Do you know what I discovered recently?" asked Voldemort to a kneeling Death Eater that must have been Snape.

"_No I do not my Lord."_

"_Crucio! Do not play dumb with me! I recently discovered that something has been stolen from me. That crazy Headmaster must have told you something about his plans the night of his glorious death. Why did you not inform me of his plans!"?_

"_I am sorry my Lord. I did not want to inform you when we had return from the raid because I was afraid the others would become curious and seek out what was so important. That crazy old coot had informed me of what he had suspected you had accomplished. If I had mentioned this in the presence of others, they may have sought your work and then tried to overthrow you my Lord. Please forgive me master."_

_Voldemort stared in the Potion Master's eyes, searching for the truth behind his words. Appearing to have seen enough in Snape's mind, Voldemort stepped back. "Very well. I thank you for your prudence. However, you could have told me afterwards. For failing to do so, you must be punished, Crucio!"_

_Snape's body withered under the spell, but no scream was emitted. The Dark Lord threw hexes and curses at the body of the Potion Master until Snape had nearly passed out. His body was covered in dirt and blood._

"_Be gone with you Severus. If you fail to inform me of something important again, you should note that you are replaceable." With one last crucio, the Dark Lord swept away._

Harry woke from the vision, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Looking over at the other bed, he saw that Ron was already asleep. The clock in the room read 11:25. It was nearly his birthday. The Weasleys had planned a small celebration for him in the morning, but he realized he could not stay. He needed to see Snape and make sure he was all right.

Collecting his belongings, he wrote the Weasleys a short note expressing his apologies for leaving suddenly. He walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. As he set to release the powder, he realizes he did not know where Snape lived. Frustrated, he threw the floo powder back into the pot. He sat at the table trying to figure out how to reach Snape. Closing his eyes, he pictured the barn where they dueled. Hoping that he would not splinch himself and that the wards would allow him to enter, Harry attempted to apparate.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to the site of the barn. With a sigh of relief, he released the breath he had unknowingly been holding. Opening the barn door, he rushed to the cottage. Not knowing where Snape would be, he checked the library and potion laboratory. While in the laboratory, Harry collected some healing potions that he though Snape may need. Not having any luck, he went to check Snape's room, but heard a moan coming from what had been his room. Pushing the door open, he saw Snape lying on the bed in obvious pain.

Rushing over to the Potion Master, Harry quickly assessed the injuries. It appeared that Snape had several broken ribs and had lost a lot of blood. From the sound of his breathing, Harry feared that Snape might have punctured his lung. Pouring a blood-replenishing potion down Snape's throat, Harry began a healing chant to mend the broken ribs. Unfortunately, he did not know to heal the punctured lung.

Harry checked Snape's pulse and found it to be very weak. The sound of his breathing seemed to be getting worse and Harry feared that Snape was dying. Not knowing what else to do, Harry began to beg the Potion Master to live.

"Please Snape, don't die. I need you. Please Snape, please." As the tears began to pour down Harry's face, the pleas began to change. "Severus please do not leave me. I…I love you. I am sorry that I hurt you the other day. I was just scared, I love you."

Harry looked at Snape's face and saw that his eyes were open. "I love you darn it, what more do you want from me." Bending down, Harry pressed his lips to Severus who after a moment began to kiss Harry back. As the kiss became more passionate, Harry realized that he never loved Ginny and the passion that was missing was here with Severus.

While the kiss occurred, Harry's body began to change. His hair became longer, his facial features more feminine. His chest began to form into breast and his hips shifted to give his body curves. And a few other body parts disappeared while new ones appeared.

Pulling apart, Harry smiled at Severus who began to smile back before his body began to seizure. Harry pulled back to try to figure out what was wrong. Suddenly the seizure stopped. Relived, Harry bent down to kiss Severus again when he realized he did not feel any breath. Harry tried to find a pulse, but there was none. Severus Snape was dead.

**AN: This is the longest chapter yet. So I hope all of you are happy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope not to many of you were upset that I killed off Snape. But do not worry, things will be okay.**

A now female Harry Potter embraced the body of Severus Snape, tears of grief pouring down her face. Kissing his forehead, nose, cheeks and finally lips, Harry begged Severus not to die.

"Please Severus, don't be dead. I need you. I love you. I am so sorry that I lied about loving you and hurting you. I was scared. Please don't die."

Suddenly, the body was engulfed in light. Before Harry's eyes, Severus' body began to heal. The wounds recently inflicted by Voldemort healed completely. A burn that Severus had gotten while cooking the other night disappeared. Harry released the body and stared at what was happening. As time passed, older scars began to disappear. Harry was confused as to what was happening. Looking at Severus' face, she watched in awe as the stress wrinkles around the eyes and mouth seemed to melt away. It looked like Severus was deaging. Hopeful, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled the sleeve back to look at the dark mark on the arm. Holding his breath, he waited and watched. Several minutes passed before Harry begun to see a change in the mark. It was fading away!

Harry was disrupted from his perusal of the arm to a gasp from the once older man. Looking up, she looked up and met the black eyes of the now much younger Severus Snape.

"Severus! You are alive!" screamed Harry and she flung herself onto the man.

"Of course I am alive, I refuse to allow the egomaniac to kill me. But what happened, I feel so much younger. There is no pain for the first time in years." Finally looking at the young woman in his arms, he gave a start. "Harry, you are a girl."

Harry giggled at the shocked look on his face. "Remember how my father heard a prophecy about a baby girl and what he assumed was Volemort? Only a kiss to my soulmate could reverse the potion my father gave my mother to protect. I somehow saw your meeting last night with Voldemort. I rushed back to find you. When I found you were all bloody and…and I thought you were dead. I realized I could not live without you. I tried to heal you and I thought I had been successful. Your eyes opened and my heart was filled with so much love for you that I kissed you, breaking the magic of the potion. Then you died and I was so scared that I lost you." Here Harry's began to choke up, and new tears began to pour down her face. "I begged you to come back to me. Darn it Severus, I finally realized that I loved you and you died. But then you began to heal and I watch you reverse in age. Your dark mark is gone. I think you are the age you were right before you were marked." Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you Severus, you are all that I want now and forever."

Severus kissed her back and the kiss soon became heated. Hands roved over each other and one of them let out a load moan. Harry could feel Severus' erection pressed against her leg. Feeling bold, she slipped her hand down and gripped it. Severus released her mouth and let out a loud groan. Mistaken it for pain, Harry quickly removed her hand.

She looked at Severus, a pink blush on her cheeks. Looking at his face, she did not see pain, but rather lust in his eyes. Taking her hand gently in his own, he guided her hand back to where it had been moments before. She gently pumped him until his body stiffened before he had his orgasm over her hands. She pulled her hand back and brought it to her lips, licking his release. Severus laughed at the face she made as she registered the salty taste.

"Not everyone likes the taste. That is okay." He pulled her closer to him and began to explore her mouth once again. Both of them comfortable again, he reversed their positions so that she lay beneath him. His mouth moved down her neck to the curve of her breast. He swiped his tongue over one her nipples. Harry let out a sharp gasp of pleasure. Seeing that she enjoyed that, he took the entire breast into his mouth and began to suckle on it. Harry withered below him in pleasure, her body in sensory overload. Her stomach felt like there was a horde of butterflies moving around in it. Suddenly it felt like her body exploded and she knew no more.

She woke a few minutes later to the site of Severus leaning over her, a look of love and desire in his eyes.

"What just happened?" she asked.

Chuckling, Severus answered, "that my dear was an orgasm." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Happy Birthday Harry. I love you too." He pulled her closer to his body and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Rest and we will discuss what has happened in the last 72 hours or so in the morning."

Realizing how tired she was, she took his hand and pressed a kiss on each of his fingers. Still holding it, she closed her eyes and went to sleep."

When she woke up a few hours later, Severus was no longer in the bed with her. Panicking, she got out of bed to look for him. The bathroom door opened to reveal a slightly damp Severus Snape with a towel loosely tied around his waist. Harry watched hungrily as a water droplet trickled down his chest only to disappear beneath the towel.

"Like what you see?" teased Severus. "As much as I would like to continue the activities of last night, I think we need to talk." With that, he walked out the room to change in his own.

Nodding numbly, Harry went to her dresser to get some clothes to change into, only to quickly realize she had nothing to wear. Taking her wand, she transfigured some clothes into more appropriate attire. She figured she could out later today and buy some new clothes.

After changing, she walked down to the kitchen to find Severus already there drinking a cup of coffee. Grabbing some tea and some toast, she sat across from him and waited for him to speak.

Putting down his cup, he cleared his throat and began to speak. "Last night was amazing, but I think it would be best if we held off doing anything like that again until we got to know each other better. Until a month ago, we loathed each other. I know that we are soulmates but that does not mean we need to jump into bed with one and other." Seeing that Harry agreed with him, he continued. "I thought about what happened last night with me dying and then waking up 20 years younger. I must ask you a somewhat personal question. Did you ever make a vow to kill me?"

Harry had not been expecting such a question and spilt her tea in shock. She remembered vowing to kill him several times during that week between Dumbledore's death and the will reading. Nodding her head yes, she waited to see where Severus was taking this.

"I thought so. You had to fulfill your vow to kill me. Yet at the same time, since we are soulmates, you are not complete without me. To fulfill your vow and still allow you to have a soulmate, I believe your kiss was fatal to me. However, it was only fatal to the Snape that you hated. The mean bitter potions professor. Before I took the mark I was still a somewhat decent person. I won't deny that I was bitter and mean towards your father and his friends, but I still was capable of loving another person. I loved my mother very much. And your mother was someone I cared deeply for. But after I took the mark, I could not allow myself to feel anything. I believe that is why I am now the age I was before I took the mark."

"I suppose that makes sense. Do you think that what happened last night was what the prophecy meant? I am not sure, but I remember a Roman emperor named Severus and Hermione found a picture of a woman we believe to be your mother. If so, you are also a Prince. I hope you are, I do not want it to refer to Voldemort."

"I believe you are correct. That too makes me happy that it is not Voldemort. I cannot imagine you being bound to him…actually I do not think I could bear you being bound to any man except me."

Harry blushed at his statement, but she too had to admit she could see herself bound or married to anyone but her now.

"What are we going to call me now that I can no longer be a Harry? My mother wanted to name her daughter Elizabeth Rose. I like that name, and it will allow me to be the Emperor's Rose."

"I think that is a beautiful name, Elizabeth. Or would you prefer to be called Rose?"

"Either is fine, perhaps you can call me Rose and I will have everyone else call me Elizabeth. I need to write Ron and Hermione and tell them what has happened. Hermione might have some idea since I had asked her about soulmates. I do not know how I will tell everyone else, especially Ginny. She is going to be so upset."

"Why don't you write those letters. After lunch we will need to begin our quest to find the horcruxes. I think I know where another one is and I would like to search for it tonight, if that is agreeable with you. I will tell you my plan after lunch."

Getting up from the table, Severus walked around to pull Rose up from her seat. Embracing her, he kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you my Rose" he murmured.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-Totally not mine. Nonetheless, I am going to have fun playing with them and destroying canon while I am at it.

Rose gave Severus one last kiss and headed to her bedroom to write her letters.

Entering the room, she looked at the mussed up bed where just a few hours earlier she had nearly lost her virginity to her soulmate. Sighing, she walked towards the desk and pulled out a quill and parchment. Dipping the quill into a bottle of ink, she brought the quill to hover over the parchment. Not knowing what or even to whom to write, she allowed her mind to wonder. She was not sure how Ron would react to his best mate being a girl. She did know that Ron would blow his top if she told him who her soulmate was though. Hermione might be able to look at things logically and actually make it to the end of any letter Rose wrote to her. She was brought back to her objective by the splashing of ink onto the parchment and her hand. Looking at the black drop, she was reminded of the black eyes of the man she loved. Sighing, she realized that she really needed to get a letter written and sent off soon.

In the end, she decided not to tell her friends about the changes that had occurred in her life in the last 24 hours in a letter. Instead, she wrote Ron to once again apologize for leaving suddenly the night before and to let him know that she was safe and would write more when given the chance. She decided to ask Hermione to meet her in Diagon Alley and show her what had happened. Hermione already knew Rose was connected somehow to soulmates, so Rose discreetly informed Hermione that it was she and not her parents that had a soulmate. She made no mention of Severus.

Finishing the letters, she called Hedwig and asked her to deliver the letters. Pushing up from the desk, she looked once again at the bed and decided a little nap before lunch would not hurt anyone.

She awoke to the glorious sensation of someone kissing her. Opening her eyes, she looked into the face of Severus who was leaning over the bed to kiss her.

"Wake up sleepyhead" murmured Severus, "I have prepared lunch. We…"

Not allowing him to finishing, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her and kissed him. The kiss quickly became passionate and she began to writher underneath him. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh and knew that her panties had to be soaked from her own arousal.

Breaking apart to catch their breaths, Rose brought her hands up to undo the buttons on Severus's shirt. As she got the first button undone, two hands wrapped around hers. Looking up at Severus with questions in her eyes, her hands were brought down into her lap.

"Rose, as much as I would like to continue this, we must stop. We have agreed to know each other better before we allow a more sexual relationship to develop between us. In addition, we have a small problem called Tom that we must deal with.." He brought her hands up and gently kissed the knuckles.

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed when she had thought she was being rejected. Nodding her head in understanding, she got up from the bed, adjusting her now rumpled clothing. "So what is your plan concerning dear old Tom?"

"I have reviewed my memories of the Dark Lord before you killed him as a baby. In one memory, he gave Lucius a diary, asking him to keep it safe. If I am not mistaken, you destroyed that same diary in the Chamber of Secrets. Having found that memory, I reviewed similar memories and found one where the Dark Lord gave Bellatrix a cup. Unfortunately, I do not know what she did with it. After she was sent to Azkaban, the Ministry raided her homes and auctioned off everything. We can check the records and see if any cups were included. If there were none, then it is likely that she stored the cup in her vault since goblins do not care if a wizard is in prison or not."

"What about the locket?" asked Rose. "Do you have any idea where it may be? I vaguely recall a locket at Grimmauld Place but I am not sure if it the one we want."

"I suppose we should go there and see if it is the one we are searching for." Pausing to look at Rose, Severus noted the look of unease on her face. "I can go there without you if you wish. I understand that it may be difficult to return to your godfather's house."

"I am sorry. Sirus was just so unhappy staying there and I have no desire to return to that place that made him desperate to espcape."

"He did not leave headquarters because he was unhappy and desperate to get away from there, he left because he was desperate to keep you safe. As much as I hated him, he did have one redeeming quality. He loved you more than life itself and was willing to die to keep you safe. For that, I am grateful because I still have you."

Pressing a kiss to her scar, Severus stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. "Come, it is time for lunch. Afterwards, I can go and see if the locket is still there. Tomorrow we will go to the ministry and see about Hufflepuff's cup."

----HPSS----HPSS----HPSS----HPSS----HPSS----HPSS----HPSS----HPSS-----HPSS----HPSS----HPSS----HPSS----HPSS----HPSS----HPSS----HPSS----

As they sat at the table eating lunch, Hedwig returned with a response from Hermione telling Rose that she had some shopping to do in Diagon Alley later that afternoon and if Rose was available, to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron at 2. Putting the letter done, Rose informed Severus that while he was searching for the locket she would be meeting Hermione. Looking at the time, she saw that she had just enough time to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Kissing her soulmate, she stood up and went to the hearth to floo.

"Diagon Alley" Rose said as she threw the floo powder into the hearth. Tumbling out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, she dusted her clothes off and looked for Hermione. Seeing her at a table watching the door, assumingly for Harry, Rose grinned as she thought of the shock Hermione was about to receive.

"Hi Hermione, I just got your letter and I am glad I was available to meet you." Rose greeted the other girl as she took the seat across from Hermione.

"Harry…?"

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in months. RL was rough and I just getting back to normal. I am not sure what I plan to do with horcruxes. Should I follow canon and use the ones there or make up my own. I had a slight plan but now I am not sure what I want to do. Feedback is welcomed as always.

Please review if you


End file.
